


And a Cute British Accent

by blankertonblank



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Imagine your OTP, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankertonblank/pseuds/blankertonblank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt from otpprompts: Imagine your OTP meeting when Person A is moving in and needs to borrow a pair of scissors from Person B to open their scissors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Cute British Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Eeehhh I apologize in advance if this sucks. This is like the first fic I have ever written. Please give me constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy :)

Skye smiled as she unlocked her door and pushed through. In her hand she carried a walmart sack with a brand new pair of scissors in it. She had just moved into the apartment, and while she would've loved to unpack her stuff hours earlier, she spent much of her day driving around the unfamiliar town look for a store. Just for some stupid scissors to open the boxes that she had so tightly taped thinking it was a good idea at the time.

Sighing, Skye threw her keys on the counter and sat down on her table. It wobbled a bit since it was a piece of junk. The only piece of junk she could afford, so she had to take what she could get.

The plastic bag crinkled in that annoying way she hated when she opened it and pulled out the scissors. What Skye wasn't prepared for was zip ties. Zip ties. She was pretty sure every person in this apartment building could hear the unnaturally loud groan that came from her mouth.

"It had to be zip ties. Of course. Because I have another pair of scissors lying around to cut them off with. That's why I got a new pair of scissors. Idiots." Skye grumbled to herself. There was always the choice of living on the edge and using a knife to open it. That would defiently work. If the knives weren't in a box.

 

Skye stood in front of her neighbor's door. "I can't believe I have to do this." She muttered. It wasn't exactly a great first impression. In fact, it was rather embarrassing. 'Yes hello, I just moved in next door and I was stupid enough to buy a pair of scissors that needs a pair of scissors to open. Could you be so kind as to lend me your scissors. Or maybe you should open them since you will obviously believe I am unable to complete simple tasks, like buying open-able scissors.'

Skye's mind jumped to the worst possible situations. What if they think I'm stupid and don't help? What if they are just flat out rude? What if they are a cute girl? The sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?" 

Crap. Cute girl. And a cute British accent.

Skye's eyes widen and she could practical feel the red that was surely covering her face. This girl probably thought Skye was a murderer.. or something. She must've looked so weird just standing outside of this woman's room. "Uh, sorry, uhm. I just. I'm not a stalker?"

The woman giggled a bit and it was absolutely adorable. "Well I didn't think so. You're my new neighbor right? The one the moved in across the hall?" She gave Skye a smile and held out her hand for her to shake. "I'm Jemma."

Relief washed over Skye, and her confidence was restored. She didn't think she was creepy. She extended her hand and shook Jemma's. "Skye." she smiled back. "So now that we know I'm not going kill you or something can you help me open these scissors?" It took all of Skye's effort to not allow her face to react to what she just said. [i] Wow. That was a really bad first (coherent) sentence. I probably just ruined any chance with her. She was probably straight anyways. [/i]

Jemma giggled again, which seemed to have awoken the butterflies in Skye's stomach. She seriously has to stop doing that whole "being really adorable" thing. "Yeah no problem. Come on in. I mean, as long as you aren't going to kill me." Jemma joked. Why not be funny too. She just has to keep getting better. 

Skye followed her in knowing she could always be the murderer. But she wouldn't really mind being killed by someone so pretty. Jemma had disappeared into her kitchen, so Skye waited there by the door unsure of what to do. Jemma's apartment looked so nice and clean, unlike Skye's previous places. And probably her current residence soon. 

When Jemma returned with the scissors she apologized profusely for the wait, which was really sweet because it couldn't have been more than thirty seconds. She gave Skye the scissors, and after her own scissors were cut out she returned them back to Jemma. Jemma walked her to the door, and took a deep breath.

Then her face started to get red when she pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it to Skye. To which Skye responded with looking at her with a confused face. "I know you could always just walk over here since we're neighbors, but here's my number in case you need help again. Or if you would want to like go out sometime." She added quickly at the end. Skye's didn't have time to register what happened before Jemma squeaked a little "Bye!" And shut the door. 

Skye glanced down at the paper in her hand with a mumber and the name "Jemma Simmons" written out in neat hand writing. A smile broke out on her face as she walked back to her apartment. Maybe those scissors weren't so stupid after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
